<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three o'clock by starksnack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477356">three o'clock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack'>starksnack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Politics, Tony uses darling a lot cause my beta said so and i love it, Top Steve Rogers, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, White House, i CANT believe that's a tag, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretary of Defense Tony Stark has a standing appointment with President Steve Rogers every Friday afternoon at three. They get up to some shenanigans in the Oval Office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three o'clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community">Cap Iron Man Community</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the ults prompt - sex in the whitehouse</p><p>i want to give a huge thank you to my beta who i can't name right now but she was incredibly amazing and so fantastically patient with me, not only did she explain things to me that i didn't understand without being condescending but she made me feel welcome and encouraged me to step outside of my comfort zone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. President,</span>
  <span> the Secretary of Defense is here for </span>
  <span>your three o’clock appointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up from where he was signing a document with a raised brow. It was Thursday- a glance a the calendar no, Friday. That could only mean one thing. A small, pleased smile stretched across his face. “Thank you very much, send him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His secretary nodded, closing the door quietly behind her as she went to go fetch him. The moment she was gone, Steve immediately set to work clearing his desk and tidying up the room. He had learned the hard way from many soiled documents that he needed to tuck everything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open just as Steve shut the last drawer and in walked Tony, suitcase in hand. He was beautiful as always, hair slicked back and beard neatly trimmed. Steve smiled just imagining the picture of Tony after their weekly appointments, with ruffled hair and kiss-bitten lips, a stark juxtaposition to the composed man he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. President, it’s always an honor,” Tony grinned, setting down his suitcase armor by the door. “I don’t have anything to report regarding military actions on foreign soil. As a country, we are healing, reconstruction is going well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is, of course, thanks to you Mr. Stark-” Steve could see Tony holding his breath. “Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shivered, Steve’s words producing a tangible effect on his husband. And he was still fully clothed, too. Steve knew how much Tony loved hearing his name now that the two of them were married, but they had agreed to keep everything on the down-low considering the powerful positions they held.  </span>
  <span>The last thing Steve wanted was the media frenzy that would come with the knowledge that he was in a relationship with a cabinet member. Not to mention the added threat of villains using their marriage against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rounded the desk, planting his ass on the firm wood as he looked down at Steve lovingly. It was rare that Steve got to look up at his husband, but he adored him, taking in his beautiful blue eyes and the strong line of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you start sweet-talking me,” Tony whispered. “We should go over business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned, hands already reaching for Tony’s zipper. Though he protested, Tony’s legs parted in invitation under Steve’s gentle fingers as he carefully drew out Tony’s leaking erection. Steve smirked up at him in triumph. “Alright my love, you talk, I’ll listen.”</span>
</p><p><span>Tony huffed but wiggled his hips impatiently, a motion Steve still found adorable years after their wedding night. “So we’ve stabilized Union relations, though </span><span>you still have to figure out how to keep the peace. The last thing we need is ruffled feathers setting off another Civil War while tensions are still winding down. The public rallied around you as president and maybe-</span> <em><span>oh fuck</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Licking across the head of Tony’s cock, Steve had to keep himself from grinning. He loved that he could steal Tony’s breath even with all the time they’ve had to get used to each other. He smelled like the peppermint body wash Steve used, which made his heart hurt because Tony only showered with it when he missed him. Steve sucked at the head, but for the most part he left the rest of Tony’s cock alone as he looked up at the other man in an indication to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were still living at the mansion, darling; you should come by more often. You’re Captain America, I’m sure you could duck your secret service tail so we can finally spend some time in our bed together.” Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound upset then, and Steve looked up at him, concerned. “You could say it’s an Ultimates thing? </span>
  <span>As leader, they’d have to give you at least a day or two</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an obscene pop, Steve pulled off of Tony’s dick, standing to cup his cheeks and bring their foreheads together. Tony’s eyes automatically slid shut, dark lashes fanned out over his beautiful cheeks. “I miss spending time with you in the mansion,” Steve assured him, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. “But whether we’re in the mansion or up in the presidential suite or sneaking into the same hotel room at coincidently timed business and foreign relations trips, I am home because I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s breath caught and Steve used the opportunity to kiss him, nibbling at his lower lip gently. He mussed Tony’s inky hair, with his fingers, tugging at it in a way that promised what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a sap, darling,” Tony snorted when they finally parted, though Steve could tell he was genuinely happy with the response. If cliche romantic things made Tony feel more secure in their marriage, then Steve would </span>
  <span>try to</span>
  <span> shower him with them for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your sap,” Steve said immediately, tugging at Tony’s tie, a ridiculous blue number with airplanes on it that Steve adored. Bringing their mouths together, Steve sighed happily, gently biting at Tony’s lower lip to request entrance. Tony opened up to him willingly and Steve slid his tongue against Tony’s moaning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tony finally pushed away for breath cause he had regular old human lungs, he was panting, his hair sticking up from Steve’s fingers. Tony stood, turning around to present his ass to Steve. He looked over his shoulder at him, blue eyes glittering with an ocean of love as he batted his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how can I serve you, Mr. President?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was overcome with a wave of adoration and affection then, wishing their lives were different. If he and Tony were regular people, they could have done this every night. Instead, he had to savor every Friday afternoon, the only stolen time he could share with Tony, penciled into his schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping back down to his chair, Steve tipped his head forward, burying his face between Tony’s cheeks and licking up his entrance. There was a loud moan from his husband and Steve answered back with one of his own, rubbing Tony’s ass. Tony tasted amazing, like the strawberry lube they both loved. It wasn’t often that Tony had the time to prep himself before coming to see Steve, but whenever he did, Steve adored the extra cuddle-time they got on the couch in a post-coital haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve circled his entrance, then slipped a finger into Tony’s wet heat, gently pressing him open before adding another finger that slid in just as easily. He scissored his fingers, suckling at Tony’s rim and loving the fruity taste. “Look at you,” Steve whispered, feeling Tony shiver above him. “So beautiful, and all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve? I’m ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just need your cock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my cock?” Steve arched a teasing brow even though Tony obviously couldn’t see it. He bit at Tony’s asscheek just to hear him cry out before going back to slurping at his hole around his fingers. “Might as well buy a clone-a-willy kit for you. Would you paint it red, white, and blue </span>
  <span>like you did your armor</span>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony reached back to swat at Steve’s blond head with an annoyed huff, though Steve could hear the smile in his voice when he whined, “don’t want a fake, only want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at the warmth that went spiraling through his heart, feeling lightweight as he went back to working at Tony’s rim. “Patience is a virtue,” Steve scolded before his voice softened. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response from Tony as he slumped over Steve’s desk, and he worked a third finger into his husband, pleased with how well Tony invited him in. Steve reached around Tony’s body to get a hand around his waist, pulling him up so he could get at the inner suit pocket. He fished out the lube, pleased to see that Tony had brought the blueberry-flavored one in the hopes of sucking Steve’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased, Steve undid his trousers, slicked up his cock, and pressed Tony back down against the desk with a heavy palm against his back. “Look at you, so beautiful,” Steve murmured as he slid into Tony in one thrust. His husband cried out, head thrown back as he arched under Steve’s hand. “All mine, huh Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours,” Tony confirmed, his hips wiggling as he tried to work them closer. Steve reached up to grab at his hair, tugging it as he slowly pulled out to just the tip and then thrust back in, nailing Tony’s prostate. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I need you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only thanks to the serum that he was able to hear the knob turning over the sound of Tony’s moans and he sat pushing his husband down and under his desk as the door swung open to spit his secretary into the room. He knew he would never hear the end of it after this from Tony, so whatever she had to say had better be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“President Rogers, I’m so sorry to interrupt your meeting with Mr.” she trailed off as she surveyed the room, “Stark? Did he leave already?” She looked down at her sheaf of papers. “I thought he was supposed to be here for two hours. I didn’t see him check out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were fingers on Steve’s thigh, and then Tony’s warm breath on his cock had his heart stuttering in his chest. Thankfully though, Steve could be calm and collected in any situation. Drawing in a steady inhale, he focused all his attention on his secretary and not his husband between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark had Ultimates business to attend to and thought it might be faster to exit through the window.” Steve shrugged. Tony chose that moment to suck on the head of his cock and Steve cleared his throat to cover up the slurping sound that accompanied it. He raised an expectant brow at his secretary. ”What did you come in here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right,” flustered, she turned back to her papers, and Steve could see her cheeks heating. “Your seven o’clock is here early and really wants an audience with you immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a faint hint of warning teeth against his cock, and it was only through years of experience that Steve didn’t flinch at the sudden arousing sensation. Slipping one hand down into his lap, Steve cupped the back of Tony’s neck and bit his lip to keep in a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raced back through the last minute, trying to remember what his secretary had just said before he shook his head at her. He gripped the desk with his free hand, knuckles white as Tony swallowed him down. Tony’s throat bobbed around his hard length and he felt a groan building in his chest. “He can wait just like everybody else does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His secretary nodded, turning on her heel. “I will let him know, Mr. President.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And please knock before entering,” Steve called after her, forcing his temper out of his voice. She made an affirmative noise as the door shut behind her and Steve sighed slumping in his chair. He peeked down at Tony, who was looking up at him mischievously and rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pushed his chair out to let Tony move out from under the desk, pleased when Tony stood and immediately leaned over to kiss him. Hopefully, that meant he wasn’t too mad. “You should fire her,” Tony mumbled against his lips, “your secretary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Steve stood, turning Tony around and pushing him back down against the desk. Tony was obviously only joking, never one to fire an employee if there was another option, but Steve noted the interrupted time and made sure he could make it up to Tony. He’d send him a love letter or surprise him with new lingerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where were we...” Steve trailed off, thrusting right back into Tony and nailing his prostate to make up for the interruption. Tony moaned and Steve reached up to slide his fingers around his neck. “Look at you, taking me so well and beautifully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony writhed underneath him moaning as he rubbed his cock against Steve’s desk, drooling precome across his drawers. “Fuck, Steve, I was made for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed, leaning down to kiss Tony’s shoulder. “I married you because I love you, but the fact that you take my cock so well </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an amazing bonus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snickered into the pillow of his arms and Steve relished in the sound and the fact that he was able to draw it out of Tony. He’d forever be grateful for the way Tony allowed him the luxury of seeing him like this. “I love you too. Now, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> make good on your word and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping Tony’s hips, Steve picked up the pace, fucking Tony in short digs and grinding his hips against the other man in a way he knew drove him wild. Tony’s hands were splayed across Steve’s desk as he tried for traction against Steve’s relentless drive. Steve pulled Tony up and aimed for his prostate, hitting it repeatedly in an effort to drive Tony over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M close,” Tony mumbled, pushing himself up to his hands so he could arch his back more fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took the opportunity to reach around him and grab his cock, pulling it in time with his thrusts. “I’m almost there, too,” he groaned, swiping his thumb over the head of Tony’s cock. “Are you gonna come for me, beautiful? Dirty your beautiful suit and spill all over my fingers? You’re so filthy, I bet you wouldn’t have cared if I fucked you in front of my secretary, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something that made Tony moan and he nodded, panting as he tried to simultaneously thrust back against Steve and push through his fingers faster. “You’re so good to me, fuck. Want the whole world to know that I’m the only one entitled to your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Steve squeezed Tony’s cock. “I’m all yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was glad he’d moved all of his papers earlier; Tony came all over his desk with a loud moan, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as his hips jerked in the height of his orgasm. Steve kept a firm hold on his cock as he thrust once, twice, and then buried himself in Tony to fall over the edge himself, rocketing into his own pleasure with his face firmly planted in Tony’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony moaned, elbows wobbly as he tried not to slump over Steve’s desk and dirty his suit. Steve slid an arm around his torso to help support him as he dug around in his desk drawer. He pulled out a plug with a smile, then gently pulled out of Tony and replaced himself with the silicone so they weren’t making a bigger mess of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grabbed a handful of Kleenex to wipe off his cock before he zipped himself back up, slumping into his chair with a satiated sigh. He watched Tony’s ass wiggling as he pulled his slacks back up and over himself, the blue plug disappearing from view before Tony joined him in his lap, kissing him. “That was perfect, as always. Thank you for letting me worship your flagpole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Steve gently swatted at his ass, pulling Tony up against him. “I’ve heard your jokes a million times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet they always make you smile,” Tony whispered, amusement still in his eyes, but something softer joining it. Cuddle-time was by far Tony’s favorite way to pass their meetings together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned, rubbing his hands up Tony’s side to hold him the way he liked. “It’s because I’m always happy to be here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come back to the mansion with me?” Tony asked hopefully, head tucked in Steve’s neck as he just breathed him in, coming down from his high. “Just say you need to talk to some of the newer members about strategy. Everyone knows how much you love a good plan, I’m sure no one will think anything of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> we don’t have to hide from our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made this offer almost every week, and usually Steve had something or the other he needed to attend to in lieu of going home with Tony. Some charity gala or foreign diplomat meeting or actual strategy sessions with the military. Steve thought back to his calendar, scratching his chin in a way that Tony always made fun of him for, saying he looked like the centennial he was. “After this meeting I have at seven, I think I should be able to leave for the weekend. I can always say we need to do some team bonding. And the Ultimates are a great benefit to the American people, so no one will argue with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded in agreement, pleased as he tucked his face into Steve’s hair, breathing him in. “We actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to do some team exercises, so maybe we can also schedule something this weekend. That way you’re not straight-up lying. And the rest of the team will vouch for you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” he kissed Tony to seal the deal, smiling as he pulled away. He couldn’t be more excited to spend the weekend with his husband. Maybe they could even wear their wedding rings around the mansion. That would definitely send Tony’s arousal through the roof. Maybe even enough to keep his flask out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, Tony tried to straighten his clothes, running his hands through his hair and swiping at a spot of come on his suit jacket before licking it off his finger. “Delicious.” Tony righted his cuffs before looking at Steve. “I look forward to having you for dessert tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head with a grin. “I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shot him a wicked grin. “Thank you for your service, Mr. President.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my very first ults fic, and i have not read a single one of the comics so please be gentle with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>